Burger King Incident
by Just a Thought
Summary: This was bound to happen sooner or later...


  
Warnings: Not a whole lot, little itsy bitsy kids under 8 may want to steer clear of this story. Oh yes, this was written under a case of writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT series, I do not own the DB/Z/GT universe, ideas like senzu beans, or the DB/Z/GT universe.   
  
----------  
  
Well, by now most of you probably know how much I hate the BK commercial for Dragon Ball Z, heck some of you probably loath it just as much as me. *evil grin* But I bet you don't have a Krillian and five Friezas. *sigh* FIVE FRICKIN FRIEZAS!!!! ALL I WANT IS A GOHAN! *looks back at the sentence she just wrote* Well, I'm not buying any more BK meals, my brother can use all his money on them for all I care, from now on I collect DBZ mini skateboards!!! Mwahahahah. Anyway, on with the random bits of humor.  
  
----------  
  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Chibi Trunks, Chibi Goten, Krillian, and Piccolo were all over at Capsule Corp. Since they didn't have much to do other then spar, they decided to watch TV. (I know, freaky isn't it?) They were just watching some odd show when the commercial break came on.  
  
As luck would have it, the Burger King commercial came on, complete with the kid preforming flips and kicks.  
  
"Kakarot, that kid is even uglier than you." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"He certianly doesn't look like me." Goku commented, the clip of him came on. "Hey look! Lookie! I was on TV!" he yelled.  
  
Vegeta brought a fist down on Goku's head. "You Baka! All of us are on TV during the show!"  
  
"Not us!" Goten and Trunks piped up.  
  
"That's because you haven't been born yet." Vegeta said not realizing what a rediculous statment he had made.  
  
Both boys got a funny look on their faces, "Then why are we here?" they asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Vegeta said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Because Bulma and Vegeta, and Chi Chi and I..."  
  
Gohan clamped a hand over his father mouth before he could say more. "Um..." he began to say but found he was at a loss for words, instead he suggested the first thing that came to mind, "How about we all go to Burger King."   
  
There was a long silence in the room before Vegeta broke it, "I'm all for that idea! While we're there we can terrorize the cashiers!"  
  
Goku looked kinda hesitant, "Well..." he began to protest.  
  
Vegeta looked like he was going to face fault, "KAKAROT, YOU MORON!" he yelled, "BURGER KING IS A FAST FOOD PLACE!"  
  
"Food!" Goku suddenly became more interested. (insert author face faulting here)  
  
---  
  
"Hmmmm." Goku licked his lips, "So much to choose from." he walked up to the counter, "I'd like seven Big Kid meals." he said.  
  
"For all of you?" she asked motioning to the other Z fighters.  
  
"Oh no." Goku answered, "For me." he pondered his order for a moment, "You'd better make that fourty-nine." he grinned.  
  
"Okay..." the cashier looked slighty scared, then looked Goku's attire over then asked, "What would you like in those, Double cheese burger?"  
  
"Sure!" Goku replied happily.  
  
"And...how are you going to pay or that?" she asked.  
  
"With this of course!" Goku said whipping out a Capsule Corp. credit card.   
  
"Alright." the lady said.  
  
---  
  
While waiting for the food, Piccolo pulled out one of the papers with a picture of Goku on it. "Volume 11, issue 6." he read aloud.  
  
Vegeta, who was also lounging around heard Piccolo. He walked over to stand by the Namek. "You read earth language?" he asked.  
  
"A bit." Piccolo replied.  
  
Vegeta got a good look at the paper Piccolo was holding and with a suprised face clasped a hand over the top of his head. "Now why did they put Kakarot's ugly mug on that?"  
  
Piccolo gave him a look of disgust.  
  
Goku walked over to the two other fighters and looked at the flyer. "Hey, who is that behind me?" he pointed to the paper.  
  
Piccolo shot Goku a look of disgust this time. "You really don't know?" he asked looking like he was about to throw up.  
  
"No." Goku replied.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I have to go to the bathroom." the Namek said.  
  
"Uh...fine." Goku replied.  
  
When Piccolo arrived at the two doors he found himself conused.  
  
"What are you doing Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
"Uh...well, I kinda have to go to the bathroom." Piccolo fidgeted.  
  
"Well?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan!" the Namek cried, "I don't have a gender!"  
  
"And?" the half Sayian asked acting as dense as his father.  
  
"On second though, I think I can hold it." Piccolo replied.   
  
Meanwhile, the two munchkins were messing around the display while Krillian tried his best to keep them out of trouble.  
  
"That just stinks." Trunks pouted, "They didn't make toys of us."  
  
"It's because Funimation didn't get around to dubbing episodes of us before they started to make toys." Goten countered.  
  
Trunks smirked then jabbed his friend in the ribs, "I can hardly wait to see how badly they butcher your voice!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, what about yours?" Goten countered.  
  
"I've been told Mirai Trunks's voice sounds rather cute." Trunks replied.  
  
Goten coughed, "You mean you haven't even seen the new episodes yet?"  
  
"Nope." Trunks answered.  
  
"Hahaha! And I thought you would be one of the first people that got to see those episodes!" Goten was practically rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey it's not that funny!" Trunks protested.   
  
"I agree." Goku said walking out through the double doors with his arms piled high with bags. "By the way, they made us get take out."  
  
"Hey!" the two halflings cried out in protest, "Come back with our food!"  
  
As Vegeta walked out through the doors he chuckled, "That's right kiddies, never trust Kakarot with your food!"  
  
---  
  
The seven Z members sat in a park not far from Burger King. Now that they had finished eating all of the fighters opened up their toys.  
  
Goku ripped his package open revealing a Frieza. "Ahhhh!" he cried throwing it up in the air and shooting a chi blast at the toy which immediatly disinigrated.  
  
"Kakarot! It was only a toy! You didn't have to blow it up!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I know, I know." Goku said sheepishly, "It was a reflex."  
  
Everybody rolled their eyes.  
  
Trunks in the meantime had opened up three of his toys and found them all to be Frieza. Upon opening his fourth, he found the toy inside to be...Frieza. "Ahhh!" he cried, "Why do I keep getting the same toy?" he cried.  
  
Goten snickered.   
  
Trunks turned around and found that he only had two of the same toys...Frieza. "Oh well." Trunks muttered opening the rest of the toys. Reaching his last bag he opened it up and found..."Super Sayian Goku!" Trunks screamed in joy.  
  
He set all of his six Friezas in a row and Super Sayian Goku in the middle.  
  
Vegeta meanwhile had opened up all of his and was pleased to find himself as well as a Goku toy. He picked them both up and began to make them battle.  
  
"I will kill you Kakarot!" he mummbled.  
  
"Oh no your highness, please, I beg of you. I am merely a third class scumbag! My power will never compare to yours!" he muttered in a somewhat high pitched voice. Vegeta snickered in satisfaction, of course everybody looked at him in amusment. He looked up at them and growled. "What do you want?"  
  
Everybody shook their head and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Trunks turned around to look at his toys but found that now he only had Friezas. "What!?" he cried, he heard Goten snicker and turned around to find Goten have the complete set. "I'm gonna kill you!" he cried and lept for his friend but Goku caught him by the neck of his gi.  
  
"Not now." he said. Then the Goku turned his attention back to his toys where both his regular form and Super Sayian form were talking to Frieza.  
  
Piccolo, Krillian, and Gohan in the meantime had discreatly disposed of their toys save the ones of theirselves.  
  
-That Night-  
  
"Vegeta? Are you playing with toys?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Shut up woman!" Vegeta yelled, "I'm about to finally beat Kakarot!" he yelled.  
  
"Alright Vegeta." Bulma said backing out of the doorway and heading down the hall. "That's the last time I ever let him play with action figures." she muttered.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
What did you think? Feedback is appriciated. 


End file.
